Shadow's Wrte
by Sinfully Sined 2
Summary: Shadow was hired as the new head write. Vince knew that she would be a great addition to the family. But there was something about here that he didn't know but she does bring in a whole other amount of drama on and off the screen. Or in and out of the ring...
Chapter One: Welcome The New Head Writer And Witch To The Family

No one knows at the WWE that the new writer was going to shake things up, but one person. And that person was the one who hired her to do it. As for the reason that she was going to shake things up was because off the way she looks and acts. It was like she didn't know how good she actually looked and it really got Vince thinking on why before he looked her up. That was when he learned that until like five months ago she had been a big girl. Although she had still been beautiful he knew that she didn't heard it a lot or at all.

When he first meet her she was really shy, smart and skinny but thick. She had a body that any of his divas would killed for. She have blushed and shook her head like she didn't believe it. But he knew that a lot of wrestlers and divas will try for her and he had a feeling that she went both ways.

Right now he had her in her office down the hall in a big beautiful corner office because she wasn't just the new writer, she was the new head writer. The one that always travel with the WWE. The head writer that she replace wasn't doing his job all that well. So of course he found someone that would

How does he know that she would? There were three reasons that he knew she would do it. The first reason was because of the four story lines that she had brought with her to the first interview. The second reason was because of the series of books that she had written that isn't dove yet. Third reason was because the show that she had written for had gave her a A+ review for her and said that them were sad that she had left to go to the WWE. They told him that they would have giving her a really big raise if she had asked for it. That statement was what really had him hire her.

Ok there were four reasons. The Fourth reason was because she knew the characters of the wrestlers really well for someone that didn't start out writing story lines for wrestlers. That really got him to look at her as a new gem that he has found. That he found out that she was really big on her family when she talked about how her brother and her dad would always watch WWE with her as they tease her about how she wouldn't miss any of the PPVs. That told him that she was made to be in the WWE's family. Now all he had to do was to get his new daughter a good man or woman and he had a good number of people that he knew would want to be with her. That is if he can keep his real daughter and her husband from setting their eyes on her. Which he knew that was going to be hard. He couldn't stop the laugh that came out as he looks at the door.

Just as he stood up to leave his office to go get her there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in."

The door opened and she walked in with two bags in her left hand."So, we are leaving from here to go to the airport right?"

"Yes, I was just on my way to come and find you." He said to her and she smiled.

"Well, I ain't going to lie. I have never flew before. I am kind of scare." She said to him.

"Don't worry the plane is a private one so you won't be crowded. And if you don't like flying I will hire you a driver to drive you to the arenas. So don't worry about it.? Vine said to her and she smiled.

"Can my brother be my driver if I don't like flying after three trips? My mom always said that you have to try something three times before you can say you don't like it." She said to him and he smiled.

"Your mother was a smart woman." Vince said to her and she smiled that real genuine smile at him.

"Yes, she was. I know that she is proud of me for not giving up my dreams after she died. That was her greatest fear. She knew how her death would effect me. I wrote my books when I was taking care of her when she got cancer. The last one I wrote came out after she died and I made sure that she got credit for all of them." She said to him and he smiled at the new information that he just got when she blushed and looked away. He knew she didn't want anyone to know that.

So he decided that he would go on to something else. "So, what do you want people to know you as if we put you on camera, Shadow?"

Shadow is fine. No one will know it is my real name." Shadow said to him and he smiled.

"Good, I really like it." He told her and she smiled.

"My brother said that you wouldn't believe that it was my real name." She said to him and he smiled.

"I didn't until I looked you up. Shadow Weeks, the writer of the supernatural book series "The Chosen Few, Right?" Vince asked her and she smiled with a nodded.

"Yes, but I don't want anyone to know that yet." Shadow said to him and he looked down.

"You already told people didn't you?" She asked him and he looked at her with a sly smile.

"Yes, I already told people. Only because I knew that the are fans of your books." He said to her and she smiled at him.

"Looks like I can't be mad about that. So who were they?" Shadow asked him as they started out the office and to the elevator.

"They are my children, Hunter, Shawn Micheal, Undertaker, Kane, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, The Big Show, Sting, Kevin Nash, Shannon Moore, Shane H., and Seth Rollins." Vince said to her and she looked at him.

"Oh my god!" She said to him.

"What?" He asked her and she looked at him.

"Them, you and four others have characters in my books that are base off of your characters on Screen. But you can't tell them that, yet." Shadow said to him as the elevator's doors open and they got on it.

Who are the other four?" he asked her and she smiled.

"If Seth is in it then I had to have Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose in it too don't you think? Then it is Randy Orton and John Cena." Shadow said to him.

"They are the other ones I was going to tell but they didn't pick up the phone." Vince said to her and she smiled.

"You haven't read any of my books have you?" She asked him.

"No, but I will order them." He said to her and she smiled.

"Don't, I will have my bother send my a whole set of them. And I will sign them for you. Then you can tell me if I got the one base off of you right and which characters are base off of who." She said to him and he smiled at that.

"Sure will." He told her as the elevator's doors open up to show all of the ones but three of the ones they would talked about looked at them or most likely her. The looks on their faces are surprise at how she looks, horny, likes what they sees and friendly.

"You said I won't be crowded on the plane." She said to him as they walked towards the ones that were looked at her.

"You won't it is a big private plane, I promise." He said to her before he looked at the others.

"Everyone this is the new head writer, Shadow Weeks. Shadow tell me is you don't know who they are and I will tell you who they are." He said to her and she smiled at him.

"They are Shane McMahon. Stephanie McMahon and her husband Hunter, Undertaker aka Mark, Kane aka Glen, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon, Shane H., Sting, Kevin Nash." she said to him and he nodded as the others looked at her like they can believe that she knew who they all were.

They all walked out of the building to the two limos in front of them. The one thing that Vince notice is they all were looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Mark was looking at her left hand and saw that she didn't have a ring on. "How can you not be marry?"

"There hasn't been anyone that has asked." She said to him before she looked down at her hands.

"Not like they really saw me. All they saw was what they could get from me. Not what I want in my life." She said to him and he smiled.

"I know the feeling." He told her and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Plus I an not looking for anyone. I got too much to do anyways. Don't need someone to get my hopes up anyways." Shadow said to him and everyone that heard that frowned.

"Too bad!" Glen said to her.

"Why is it too bad?" She asked him as they all got in the two limos.

"It is your hair." Vince said to her and she raised a eye brow at him.

"What about my hair?" Shadow asked him and he smiled as they were drive to the airport.

"See there is a reason that most of our divas has blond, black and brown hair beside a few. But the ones that have red hair are marry. Most of the wrestlers and divas love red hair." Stephanie said to her and she looked at her like so.

"But my hair is purple not red." Shadow said to her and she laughed.

"But you are a red head naturally right?" Stephanie asked her and she looked down at her hands before she nodded The guys in the car with them moaned and Shadow laughed still looking at her hands.

"You are shy aren't you?" Shawn asked her and she blushed as she looked up at him.

"Too many pretty people around me. It makes me shy." She said to him.

"Why does someone as beautiful as you get shy around pretty people?" Jeff asked her and she looked down at her hands.

"Because I am not beautiful. The way I grew up told me just how I look. So don't worry about it." Shadow said to him and all of the men growled at what she said and she jumped when someone touched her shoulder.

"What do you mean about how you grew up?" Glen asked as he moved his hand off of her shoulder.

"The way I grew up you learned mot to get notice. But don't worry I am not telling you all what I mean." Shadow said to him and they all looked at each other not liking how that sounded.

"We wouldn't ask you too, but if you every want to talk about anything you can talk to me." Matt said to her and she looked at him to see that he meant

"So you are the one that wrote The Chosen Few Series?" Jeff asked trying to get her to smiled and when she did smiled all of them saw a smile that lit up the whole limo they were in. She nodding without saying anything to him.

"They are our favorite books. We all can relate to at least one character in them." Jeff said to her and she smiled again.

"There is a reason for that." She said to him and they looked at her.

"No fair, you told me I couldn't tell them! Now you are going to tell them." Vince said to her and she looked at him with a sexy evil smile.

"I wrote it so I should be able to tell them don't you think?" Shadow asked him and he nodded with a frown anyways.

"So why?" Hunter asked her and she looked at him and then back down to her hands. He reached over and raised her chin until she was looking in his eyes.

"Please don't look down." Hunter said to her and her eyes widen in shock but she nodded before she took a deep breath and smiled.

"The reason you all can relate to a character is because you all plus more have characters that are based off of them." Shadow said and they all smiled at her.

"Wow! All of the wrestlers in WWE?" Jeff asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, just my favorite." She said to him and they smiled. "I don't have the want or enough new characters to write any new books. But I any hoping to get to know more people so I can find more people to base characters off of. I just don't know who yet."

"Maybe we can help there. We might know some people that you might want in your books." Hunter said to her and she smiled.

"We will talk about that later. Right now I just want to be quiet. Sorry, I am not use to talking this much." Shadow said to him.

"No problem." Hunter said to her.

"You just don't want to say something that might embarrassing your self." Vince said to her and she looked at him with a look that told him that he wasn't going to get her to talk.

"Oh my god! She is challenge your dad to get her to talk. This is going to be good." Hunter said to Stephanie.

"I don't think he will be able to get her to talk." She said to her husband and her dad looked at her.

"I feel a bet coming on." Vince said to her and she smiled.

"Really, you think you can get her to talk? I think that if she don't want to talk then no one included you daddy," Stephanie said to him.

"So what are the rules?" Vince asked Stephanie.

"You can't use her job against her to get her to talk. You can't use her books to get her to talk." Stephanie said to her dad and he smiled.

"So what do I win if I get her to talk?" Vince asked his daughter.

"You wouldn't have to pay me for three months." She said to him and he looked at her.

"What do you get if I don't make her talk?" He asked her and the smile she smiled scared him.

"You let me have run of WWE for three months" She said to him and he looked at Shadow and she smiled.

"And you only have an hour." Stephanie said to him.

"That is more then enough." Vince said to her and Shadow snorted.

"So, Shadow have you every had sex?" Vince asked her and Stephanie snorted as Shadow looked down at her hands and shook her head no.

Everyone looked at her like them couldn't believed it. "You haven't had sex before? Why not?"

Shadow just looked at Vince and smiled. That smiled told him that she wasn't talking for at least an hour. He knew that he had to started lists the reasons and hope she gets tired of hearing him and talks.

But when he looked back at her he saw that she was pulling on headphone that were hooked up to her phone. "Wow, Thor you were right. They thought asking my about my sex life no matter non-sex it is would get me to talk to them. Then you called and of course I can't not answer the phone because I don't want to talk. Because I know how you worry about me. Like I don't know how to take care of myself. Beside you might have a driving job if I don't like to fly so you will be able to keep you eyes on me how much you would want. But you know me. I usually like what you think I won't."

"No, you don't have to beat up anyone. Beside, I know how to box, kick-box and five or six different kids of marshal arts. I don't think that you got to worry about me Thor. No, no one is going to rape me. Besides it depends on who it is if it would be willing or rape." Shadow said not looking at anyone around her as she talks to her brother.

"Then stop talking like I am a child and I will stop talking about who I might be willing to do. No I am not telling you who it would be. Yes some of them at listening to my end." She said as she got even smaller in her sit as she listen to her brother.

"Why do you want to know? That isn't right after you are my brother. So shut up so I can stop being rude to them. And no, I am not talking to them." Shadow said before she hung up on him and the music on her phone was heard from her headphones.

"And that didn't count. She didn't talk to you and her brother was the one that got her to talk. Not you."Stephanie shot at her dad.

"I know that." He said to here before he pulled her headphones off and she looked at him and put them back on.

"Oh, I like her attitude! You can tell that she is a red head." Glen said to them and she smiled at him and winked at him.

"I think she can hear us over her music." Mark said to them and she narrow her eyes at him and he put his hands up in the air and she snorted at him.

"So, I wonder who she would willing give her first time to." Jeff said and she sat back and closed her eyes as Vince looked at her.

"I bet it would be either you or Matt. You two would be the safest bet that her first time wouldn't be just a fuck to you two." Vince said to Jeff and his brother.

"Hey, I wouldn't do her like that and you should know that, dad." Shane said as the car stop at the airport and Shadow crawled over all of them to get out of the car before anyone else.

Shadow walked toward to plane laughing at them trying to get her to talk to them by trying to get her to say who she might have sex with. It is great that she would even think about giving it up to Vince but she wasn't going to let them know that. It wasn't why she was here. She only took this job because she wanted to get close to some of the people here characters were based off of so maybe she would come up with what she needs to finish her books. "Who are you?"

Shadow looked at the three guys in front of her and she couldn't talk. Like at all. They were just that hot. She just couldn't talk. "I see that you have found our new head writer Shadow Weeks."

Shadow looked to her right side to see Jeff standing there. She felt someone on her other side and look to see Matt standing there. "What she don't know how to talk?"

Shadow put up her hand when Matt went to say something. "I can talk but I thought that you see to like all of the attention on you so I wasn't going to say anything."

"Damn Seth she already got you figure out." Dean said to him and Seth glared at her.

"Wait did he say new head writer?" Roman asked her.

"Yes, I am the new head writer." Shadow said to them.

…. …. ….

Shadow was already on the plane between Dean and Roman when the others got on and took their seats. Seth was right across from her looking at her like she was a piece of meat. "So you decided that the character that is based of me is going to back-stab his brothers and the other Chosen Few?"

"I think that I am not going to do that because that isn't how I see it in my mind's eye." Shadow said to him.

"Good, because that wouldn't have been fair." Seth said to her and she laughed at that.

"The one thing I learned in life isn't fair. You think I have always looked like this? It took me five years to look like this, I use to weigh as much as Big Show does. I have never had a relationship that wasn't based off of them trying to get closer to my sister through me, a bet or because of pity. So, yes I know what isn't fair." She said to him and they all just looked at her.

"You use to weight 500lbs?" Big Show asked her and she smiled.

"542lbs. Reason why my picture wasn't on any of my books, they did try to get me to use my sister because she was skinnier then me but I told them that if they want a picture on it then it is going to be one of me not my bitch of a sister. So I went on a diet and started to learn how to defend myself after something had to me that I and not tell you all right now. Lets just say that I didn't want it and he didn't care that I didn't want it." Shadow said to them and all of them growled and she knew that they got what she was saying.

"I am sorry that happen to you." Roman said to her as he hugged her to his side and she turned red in the face when she felt his muscle of his chest.

"Why are you blushing?" Seth asked her.

"I am not use to touching that much muscle so yeah my face turned red. Got a problem with that Seth?" Shadow asked him and he shook his head no.

"I think that he wanted him to be the reason you are blushing." Stephanie told her and she looked down at her hands.

"AWE! She is so pretty when she is shy." Jeff said to them and she looked at him with narrow eyes and he smiled. "That is just so sexy!"

Shadow looked away from him as Vince laughed. "I didn't think that this many would be after you Shadow. I am sorry to put you in to this."

Shadow looked at her watch and shook her head at him. Stephanie smiled. "She knows there is still 24 minutes before the hour is up."

Shadow laughed without making a sound as the ones that weren't there look between Shadow, Stephanie and Vince with confusion on their face. Hunter smiled and laughed. "Stephanie and Vince has a bet with her dad that he can't get her to talk to him in a hour and she has alright done over half a hour."

"So she can talk to everyone else but Vince?" Dean asked him.

"Yes." Shadow said to him. "But I am not use to talking to so many people. Usually my family has to paid me to talk."

"If I pay you it won't be to talk." Seth said to her and she laughed.

"It is good thing I don't need money then huh?" She asked him and he smiled at her.

"You would love me fucking you. It would be the best you have had." Seth said to her and she looked down at her hands when the ones that were in the limo with her growled at him as she got red in the face.

Dean looked at her with a knowing look on his face. "You haven't had willing sex before have you?"

Shadow shook her head no and Seth looked at her and smiled. "I would pay you at least $4000 just to be the first one you would let fuck you."

Mark grabbed him by his throat and pulled him up out of his seat and thrown him in to to back of the plane. "You need to stay away from her or I will beat your ass!"

"Us Too!" Jeff said to him as Matt, Shannon, and Shane H. nodded in agreement.

…... …... …...

"I got this thank you, Seth you were never any one that I would let between my legs. Even before you open your mouth and thought to be a asshole you didn't have a chance at it. At ALL!" Shadow said to him.

"You think you all that? Well, I can tell that you aren't all that." Seth said to her.

"I don't think I am all that. Believe me you aren't the first to say that. But unlike when they said it with you it doesn't hurt. Because you don't know me and I really don't care what you think about me." Shadow said to him.

Seth went to go at her and she met him half way and he was the one that went flying back to the wall behind him. No one knew what to say because they just say a 5"4 woman just beat a wrestler. "How did you do that?"

"I know how to protect myself." Shadow said to them.

But what did you do? You didn't hit him and he didn't get to hit you. So how did he just fly backwards?" Vince asked her and she ran to the bathroom because she was hoping that they didn't see that.

"It was like he hit a shield and it made him fly backwards." Stephanie said to him.

"That is because that was what happen. I don't like to be violent but my brother wouldn't allow me to applied for the job if I didn't know more then three ways to protect myself so I learn things that I didn't want to so he would leave me alone. He doesn't know that I know had to use magic because I didn't want him to know." She said as she came back to them.

"So... There is real magic?" Jeff asked her and she smiled.

"You... And your brother should know this already after all you both use magic in your moves." Shadow said to him.

"What?" Matt asked her.

"What do you do beforehand on learning a new move that can kill you if you don't land it right?" She asked him.

"We will our selves to land it right." He said to her.

"Magic is willpower over what you want to do. Like that shield I did. It was willpower over me want to protect myself without wanting to use the moves I know could have hurt or kill him." Shadow said to this.

"So anyone can use magic?" Vince asked her and she laughed.

"No, it is in your bloodline. My brother should be a powerful wizard but mom didn't tell him about it. And I don't know if him having the knowledge of it is a good thing or not." She said to them.

They all smiled when her phone rang and she rolled her eyes when she saw it was her brother. "I am flying Thor, I can't talk right now." Yes I will call you back when we get to the airport."

She hung up and turn her phone off before she put it in her skirt pocket. "He always know when I am talking about him. I think that he isn't as stupid as mom thought he was. In fact I know he isn't that stupid."

"Too bad your mother didn't know that." Jeff said to her and she laughed at that.

"She learn before she died that he wasn't. That is all that matters to me. But she told me to bind my sister's powers because she knew that she would be a bad witch if I didn't So I did it when I saw her after mom died. She isn't a witch anymore. Thank Goddess. Because I would have to kill her if she did what mom saw. It would be my reasonable as the powerful witch of the family. And I might not like my sister but I do love her because she is my little sister and the baby of the family beside my nieces." Shadow said to them as Seth finally started to wake up.

He turned over and looked at Shadow with a smile on his face. "I knew it! You are the Church's powerful witch! I am sorry about what happen to you and what I just did. But I had to be sure you were who I have been looking for." Seth said as he got up and bow to her and she smiled.

"You think that I am your lifemate. But I am not your lifemate, But I do know who is and you have to wait about four years to be able to claim her. But if you are a good boy I will bring her to meet you." Shadow said to him and he looked at her not believe her.

"I was told that my lifemate was old enough to claim." He said to her.

"In our world she is but not in the human world and her mother wouldn't like it if you claim her daughter before she is at least 20. So you will wait until she is 20. Got that?" Shadow asked him as they all saw her hands started to glow blue and purple.

"I got that." He said to her because he knew she was stronger then he will ever be.

"Good, you aren't as stupid as I thought you were." She said to him and her hands stop glowing.


End file.
